Egy nyári élmény
by Susik
Summary: Mme. Marchbanks Harry vizsgáztatója a Roxfortba utazik, elsõ vizsgáztatásainak egyikére.


A vonat nagyon izgalmas volt Madame Marchbanks számára. Megcsodálta a keményfából készült kocsikat, a finom vászonnal húzott üléseket, az üvegezett fülkeajtókat, a folyosót, a mellékhelyiséget. 'szintén hitte, hogy a mozdony képtelen lesz varázsige nélkül megmozdítani a vagonsort és kicsit csalódott volt, amikor mégis minden gond nélkül elindultak. De a zakatolás, a kerekek csattogása, a gõz pufogása és az éles füttyszó elbûvölték. Hol elõrenézett a mozdony felé, hogy a kígyózó füstöt láthassa, hol meg visszafelé fordította arcát, és a robogó vagonokat bámulta percekig. Fõleg a kanyarokban! Mélyen kihajolt az ablakon és gyönyörködött az elsuhanó tájban. Zöld volt minden és friss. A dombok oldalán már magasra nõtt a vetés. Lebegett lobogott fekete haja a szélben, bele-belecsapott a szemébe, finoman, incselkedõen. Az élménytõl felhevült arcát aztán a menetszélben hûtötte le. Vidám volt. Magában elmosolyodott:  
- 52 kilóméterperóra-kilóméterperóra-kilóméterperóra izlelgette a szót. - Ezek a muglik ugyancsak gyámoltalanok, de ezt a vonatot, ezt jól kitalálták! És most van végre nekünk is. Még tíz év sem telt az elsõ muglivonat beindítása óta és máris robog az elsõ varázsvonat is, Londonból Roxfortba. És bizonnyal megérte, pedig hajh, de sok veszõdség volt vele. Majdnem négyszáz kilométernyi töltést, vízfelvevõ, szénutánpótló állomásokat, sineket, talpfákat kellett felépíteni, elhelyezni és egyenként, alaposan megbûvölni, hogy a muglik ne vehessék észre, és ne vehessenek róla tudomást. El kellett lopni a szerelvények terveit, a legokosabb varázslók tucatjai dolgoztak azon, hogy megértsék egyáltalán, mi is ez, hogyan is mûködik, és milyen anyagokra van szüksége a mûködtetéséhez. Aztán hosszú évek türelmes munkájával sikerült végre lefektetni a sineket is, felépíteni a kocsikat is és ezt a szép mozdonyt.  
Elmélkedésébõl a mosolygós büféslány zökkentette ki, aki rányitotta a fülkeajtót:  
- Hozhatok valamit, Mme. Marchbanks? Tudja, hogy most bármit kérhet, hiszen maga az egyetlen utas, - kacsintott rá huncutan. Visszafelé már jóval nehezebb lesz annyi figyelmet fordítanom magára, mint most tudnék.  
- Visszafelé? - Ja, igen! - válaszolta Griselda. Hiszen visszafelé már a gyerekek is a vonaton lesznek. A vakációra szabadított lurkók... A roxforti diákok.  
Ahogy kipillantott az ablakon, látta, hogy egy csoport mugli marhákat hajt a réten, éppen a vonat felé. Nyugodtan nézte végig, ahogy a mit sem sejtõ muglikra hatott az elriasztó bûbáj: elõször a vezérmarha ágaskodott fel, csupán néhány centire a robogó szerelvénytõl, majd a többi állat, terelõ kutyák, hátaslovak kezdtek el riadtan forgolódni és toporogni. Néhány perc is beletelt, amíg a mugliknak sikerült lecsillapítani az állatokat, de addigra a vonat már messze robogott.  
- És semmit sem láttak belõlünk! - szólalt meg a háta mögött a büféslány. Hihetetlenek ezek a muglik!  
- "Hát errõl mesélhetnék" - gondolta magában Mme. Marchbanks. "Az én apám is erõsen hadilábon állt a varázsvilággal...", de hangosan csak ennyit mondott:  
- Szóval, mit tud kínálni kedves?  
- Van teám és aprósüteményem.  
Griselda ránézett a lányra és arcáról lerítt a várakozás. Mármint, hogy várja a folytatást. Szívesen ivott volna egy forró csokoládét, tejszínnel és mazsolával, vagy egy pohár forralt bort. A nyár ugyan már napok óta a naptárakba volt írva, de a valóságban csak ma reggel sütött ki elõször a nap. Az elmúlt hónapok esõs, párás idõjárása még mindig kellemetlen emlékként bújkált benne. De nem jött folytatás. Helyette egy kis zavart csend telepedett közéjük. Megértette, hogy ez a választék, hát jól megfontolta, hogy mit is kérjen, majd leadta a rendelést:  
- Mmmm, akkor egy csésze teát kérek és egy kis aprósüteményt.  
A leány meghallhatta a gúnyt a hangjában, mert egy kicsit sértõdötten, hirtelen mozdulattal fordult ki, be sem húzta a fülkeajtót maga után. Pár perc múlva azonban megint vidáman jelent meg, és szinte átszellemült hangon suttogta: meghoztam a teát, Mme. Marchbanks.  
  
Griselda rémülten nézett a tálcára. A csészébõl valami gõzölgött, aminek a szaga a mugli külvárosok bõrcserzõ manufaktúráinak kipárolgásait idézte. A csésze melletti kistányéron pedig négy, kavicshoz hasonló gumó hevert. A színük fekete volt, szaguk -szerencsére- semmilyen. Sápadtan pillantott fel, hogy biztosan lássa, mikor hagyja el a leányzó a fülkét. Közben kitágult szemei már az ablak felé rebbentek és elképzelte, ahogy a "tea" cseppjeit a menetszél felkapja és viszi messzire, messzire. Akkor a büféslány leült vele szemben az ülésre:  
- Kezdje a sütivel! A nagymamám sütötte!  
- Ééérdek... ...es ssüti... emelt fel egyet. Milyen ízû?  
- Diós! - és igazi naspolyalekvár is van benne.  
- Ééén sajnos ... ...allergiás vagyok a dióra! - vágta ki diadalmasan az elsõ hazugságot, ami eszébe jutott.  
- Mi az az allergia? - kérdezte ártatlanul tágra nyílt szemmel az eladó.  
- Súlyos betegség! Nagyon súlyos!!! A mugli apámtól örököltem. Furunkulusok nõnek az arcomra és ég tõle a gyomrom.  
- Aaaz nem baj! - van nekem egy nagyon jó kenõcsöm az olyasmire. - Azt is a nagyanyám fõzte... hajolt közelebb bizalmasan.  
- Értem kedves, akkor talán..., pssz, de forró ez a tea, kapta el a kezét a bögrétõl, ami idõközben már teljesen kihült a benne lötykölõdõ, maszatos lével együtt. - Várjon, majd én kihûtöm mondta a lány, ellentmondást nem tûrõ hangon, és mielõtt Griselda közbeavatkozhatott volna, elõkapta a pálcáját és belebökte a csészébe - CHILLI! szólt hangosan és a tea lassan elkezdett megdermedni. Úgy látszik a pálca máskor fakanálként is szolgálhatott, mert egy elegáns zsírpacnit hagyott maga után, amely most pirosan hártyásodott a folyadék felszínén. Mme. Marchbanks már öklendezett.  
- Ne haragudjon, kedvesem, de attól tartok, hogy a reggeli szalonnásrántotta kissé megfeküdte a gyomromat, buktatta ki egyenként a szavakat és kirohant a fülkébõl a mellékhelyiségbe.  
  
Végül azonban, ha kicsit sápadtan is, de jó kedvvel szállt le a vonatról. A kastélyig gyalog ment és egykettõre beköltözött a számára megnyitott vendégszobába.  
Már másnap levizsgáztatta a Hugrabug és a Mardekár ötödikeseit. A RAVASZ rendszert még csak három éve vezették be, de máris éreztette hatását. Mme. Marchbanks évrõl évre tapasztalhatta, hogy a diákok egyre felkészültebbek és egyre komolyabb varázserõre tesznek szert igen rövid idõ alatt. És mindezt a szigorú vizsgakövetelmények miatt. Biztos volt abban, hogy akár csak néhány évvel azelõtt is megbámulták volna azt a tizenhat éves gyereket, aki egy vázából egyetlen pálcasuhintással gólyát varázsol. Igazság szerint még a felnõttek legtöbbjének is két három egymásbafûzött varázsigére és sok próbálkozásra lett volna szüksége egy ilyen teljesítmény eléréséhez. És ma... itt van például ez a mardekáros fiú ez a Grindelwald. Németországból szöktek át a szülei, mert az ottani varázslók egy része -puszta rosszindulatból, féltékenységbõl- beárulták egymást a mugli csendõröknek, akik aztán elvitték szépen a szerencsétlen varázslót, elûzték otthonából. De ez a Grinewald gyerek ez tényleg csodálatos. A vizsgáztató terem szõnyegébõl egy teljesen élõ, kifejlett elektromos ráját varázsolt. Csak úgy pattogott a sok szikra, megtelt elektromossággal a levegõ.  
Másnap következett a Hollóhát és a Griffendél. Majd a hatodikosok és a hetedikesek. Gyorsan elszállt a hét és Mme. Marchbanks pénteken, kellemesen elfáradva, végre egy kis sétára indulhatott a kastély parkjában.  
  
Eltávolodott az épülettõl, egyre messzebbrõl csillogtak a tornyok üvegablakai. A korai nyárban harsányan zöldelõ bokrok közt gyalogolt, egyre lejjebb a tó felé. Egyszercsak gyermekhangokra lett figyelmes. Nem kamaszok voltak, két vékony kis hang felelgetett egymásnak.  
- Ezt lesd Berti! - tegnap találtam ki!  
Griselda a kíváncsiságtól óvatosan elkezdte megkerülni a dombocskát, ami még eltakarta elõle a hangok gazdáit. Már látta az egyik gyereket, egy feketehajú, apró kis fiút, amint a másikat bámulja. Mind a ketten háttal álltak neki, nem vették észre. A másik, barnahajú gyerek varázspálcájával a kezében a völgyecskében állt.  
A domboldal tövében kömbölyûre kopott, férfiököl méretû kövek hevertek. A fiú egy mozdulattal az összeset a feje magasságába lebegtette és sorba rendezte. Hét szürkés-rózsaszínes kõ forgott lassan a levegõben és mint a libák a vezérgúnárt, úgy követték a kisfiú pálcáját. A pálca hegye egy elegáns íveket írt le a levegõben majd a földre mutatott... a kövek halk dobbanással érkeztek a fûre egyik a másik után. Ekkor a fiú becsukta szemét, mély lélegzetett vett - egész testével kísérve a mozdulatot megsuhintotta pálcáját és vékony hangon így kiáltott: metamorfosa! A hét kõ hirtelen ellöttyedt, megpuhult. Színük sötétebbé, feketévé vált, apró kis tüskék nõttek rajtuk és közepükön piciny, mozgékony orr jelent meg. Nem lettek teljesen sünik, csak kedves tüskés labdacsok. Gyorsan szétszóródtak a domb aljában és vidáman gurulva fogócskázásba kezdtek.  
A fiú teste feszülten remegett, és vele remegett a kezében magasra emelt pálca is. Majd hirtelen kifújta a levegõt, a pálcával egy ernyedt, ellazuló mozdulatot tett, válla elõreesett egy pillantra és... a kis fekete tüskelabdákból megint kövek lettek.  
Amikor hátrafordult kék szeme valami nagy erõtõl és kellemtõl sugárzott, egy orra körüli ráncocska pedig ártalmatlan zsiványságot kölcsönzött értelmes arcának.  
- Láttad Berti? - kérdezte vidáman, de akkor megakadt a tekintete Madame Marchbankson, aki döbbenten állt ott. Döbbenten, de valami boldog, feltörõ érzéssel: ilyen bûbájos produkciót, ennyi erõvel, ennyi jóindulattal varzslótól még soha sem látott, de nem is hallott soha ilyesmirõl.  
A kisfiú egyenesen a szemébe nézett és megkérdezte:  
- Ugye maga a vizsgáztató? - volt valami érettség, valami váratlan komolyság a hangjában, a hanglejtésében.  
- Igen. Nevem Madame Marchbanks. És magát hogy hívják, ifjú griffendéles? És hol tanulta ezt a varázslatot? - Mme. Marchbanks, mint mindig, most is nagyon idétlennek tartotta ezt a, szinte szertartásos, magázódást a diákok és a tanárok között, de tudta, hogy ennek a hagyománynak is kiírthatatlan gyökerei vannak, hát inkább elhallgattatta magában ezt az érzést.  
- Albus Percival Dumbledor vagyok. Most voltam elsõs. És tudok igazi sünt is csinálni, de az nem olyan érdekes. - Értem Dumbledor - mondta Mme. Mrachbanks, hüledezve, bár a korábban látottak alapján nem kételkedett abban, hogy kölyök meg is tudja csinálni, amit mond. Szeme azonban megakadt valamin a kissrác öltözékében. Az inge félig kilógott nadrágjából, ami szintén félig lecsúszott keskeny csipõjérõl. Hogy mégsem esett le teljesen, az annak volt köszönhetõ, hogy valami furcsa, fémbõl és vászonból készült szerkezettel a fiú vállára volt akasztva. De annak a szerkezetnek a fele is elszabadult és most valahol Albus hasánál lengett, mint valami otromba nyaklánc otromba medálja. Mme. Marchbanks-t elöntötte valami meleg, anyáskodó érzés: - Gyere csak ide, kisfiam! - mondta. Betûrte a fiú ingét a nadrágba és elõvette a pácáját, hogy gatyakorc bûbájjal meghúzza a ruhadarab õvrészét. Közben megkérdezte:  
- Mi ez a vacak a nyakadban fiam?  
- Hózentróger. Ez tartja a muglik nadrágját.  
- Trózen hó... micsoda? - mondta mosolyogva az asszony. Jaj, ti kölykök, hogy mennyi kis marhaságot tudtok kitalálni. TENSI! mormogta maga elé és a nadrág engedelmesen rásimult a fiú csipõjére. - na, futás galambom, mindjárt vacsoraidõ van.  
- Gyere Bogoly! - szólt a másik srácnak Albus, aki addig csak némán és egy kicsit messzebbrõl figyelte a történteket. A két gyerek elrohant és Mme. Marchbanks fejét csóválva besétált a kastély vendégszobájába, hogy összepakoljon a másnapi hazaútra.  
  
Együtt utazott a vakációra szabadított diákfalkával. Zsivajgás, nevetés, kiabálások, nyüzsgés töltötte be a vonat minden kocsiját. Mme. Marchbanks az egyik, tanárok számára fenntartott vagonban utazott. Amikor megjelent a büféskisasszony, rémülten felállt és kilépett a folyosóra. Ahogy sétált végig a szerelvényen, hányást utánzó és egyéb illetlen hangokat hallott a lurkók fülkéibõl, majd vihogást és megint a hangokat.  
- A gyerekek õszinték - gondolta magában. És mi felnõttek, a legegyszerûbb dolgokat is takargatjuk egymás elõl.  
Az egyik fülkébõl különösen hangos nevetés hangzott ki. Benézett és négy elsõévest látott, amint átszellemült arccal nézték egy ötödik bohóckodását. Inge kilógott, nadrágja félig lecsúszott, csak az a furcsa muglidolog tartotta, hogy le ne essen. - De hiszen ez HÁNYÁS íZÛ!!! kiáltotta és iszonyatosan torz fintorral kiköpte a sütit barátja elé. Pfúúúj Bogoly, hát ilyet még te is tudsz csinálni!!! - mire kitört megint a fetrengõ nevetés. Mme. Marchbanks gyorsan továbblépett, hogy ne zavarja meg a vidámkodást.  
A büféslány már elment, tehát békében visszatérhetett fülkéjébe. Leült és megint kibámult az ablakon.  
A táj talán még zöldebb, még selymesebb, még hívogatóbb volt, mint néhány napja az úton Roxfort felé. Egy lusta nyújtózkodással summázta, hogy beköszöntött végre a nyár.  
- Rozent-horger - mormolta maga elé. Vagy mi a fene.... :) 


End file.
